fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Davidddizor and Cochrane-A Gets Sent to TV Database Wikia
User:76.28.75.140: Lets see what's in Fan Fiction Wikia. (User:76.28.75.140 looks Shocked) User:76.28.75.140: Mark my works Davidddizor and Cochrane-A are the romance thieves they made Anais and Gumball get married, gumball needs to marry a girlfriend not a sister like Madison, I'm Going to Call Their Parents and for their punishment they will get sent to TV Database Wikia Davidddizor's Dad: Hello? User:76.28.75.140: Hi this is User:76.28.75.140 look at this your son made Anais and Gumball get married i'm sick and tired of sisters marrying brothers. Davidddizor's Dad: Did you say My Son made Anais and Gumball get Married?!?! User:76.28.75.140: yep i'm the one following the law, for Cochrane-A and Davidddizor's Punishment they will get sent to TV Database Wikia. Davidddizor's Dad: OOOOHHHH!!! HE'S IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!!! Cochrane-A's Dad: Cochrane-A, Davidddizor why did you make Anais and Gumball get Married? Davidddizor: Because i decided to do that. Cochrane-A: Yeah. Davidddizor's Dad: Davidddizor we have visitors. Cochrane-A's Dad: Cochrane-A we have visitors. User:76.28.75.140: Hi i'm User:76.28.75.140 if you make more sisters marrying brothers stories you will watch The Land Before Time 1-14. Bubbles8218: Hi I'm Bubbles8218 i'm a Friend of Daviddizor, Jillian1234 & User:73.38.109.192 you herd him stop that! Daviddizor: Hi I'm Daviddizor i would agree that Sisters Marrying brothers is Against the law. Jillian1234: Hi I'm Jillian1234 i agree with my friends and you will be forced to Watch The Land Before Time 1-14 until you promise not to do sisters marrying brothers! Madison Waltson: Hi i'm Madison Waltson you're doing to make my husband cheat on me, Gumball Watterson: Hi i'm Gumball Watterson you know the law no sisters marrying brothers allowed! Fox: Hi I'm Fox from Skunk Fu! Why won't you do what Bubbles8218, Daviddizor & User:76.28.75.140 does Skunk: Hi I'm Skunk from Skunk Fu! What is the matters with you two Chickens!??! Gumball Watterson: Sense you made me Married my Sister Anais, Skunk and I will put you on a Chicken Suits. Davidddizor: Not the Feathers! Cochrane-A: This can't be happing! (Skunk and Gumball put the Chicken suits on Davidddizor and Cochrane-A) Davidddizor: That Hurts. Cochrane-A: Yeah, the Feathers are bothering me. Skunk: I Don't Care, you should though of that you we're suppose to do it. Gumball Watterson: I'm going to put an egg in your chicken suit. (Gumball puts an egg on Davidddizor's Chicken suit) (Skunk puts an egg on Cochrane-A's Chicken suit) Davidddizor: I Don't Want to be a Chicken!!! Cochrane-A: Me either!!! User:76.28.75.140: for your punishment you two you'll get sent to TV Database Wikia and you will have plenty of Jobs. Davidddizor: No User:76.28.75.140 you will not send us to tv database wikia. Bubbles8218: you herd my friend, get out of here! (Daviddizor takes Davidddizor and Cochrane-A to TV Database wikia) Brian Kurtz: Welcome to TV Database Wikia, i have a job for you two i want you to add all incredible hulk episodes and when you are finished you'll earn to Watch Batman classic. Davidddizor: Come On who do you think you are? Cochrane-A: I Don't even know you. Brain Kurtz: I'm Brain Kurtz, you sisters marrying brothers fans NOW GET TO WORK!!!! (Davidddizor and Cochrane-A adds more episodes of Incredible Hulk) Brain Kurtz: Good work Davidddizor and Cochrane-A you are free to watch Batman Classic until one year. Cochrane-A: What year is it? Brain Kurtz: It's May 13th 1982, so good day. Davidddizor: What we're in the year May 13th 1982 and we got one year what will happen to use? Cochrane-A: I Don't know maybe he'll force use to watch Incredible Hulk we just add all episodes. Davidddizor: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Meanwhile in 2016) User:76.28.75.140: Great news Friends Davidddizor and Cochrane-A are stuck in the year May 13th 1982 and they got one year until they watch Incredible Hulk. Bubbles8218: Great, now who will like to watch Skunk Fu! And The Amazing World of Gumball? User:76.28.75.140: Me Daviddizor: Me Jillian1234: Me (Bubbles8218 and her friends watch there favorite shows Skunk Fu! And The Amazing World of Gumball) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Grounded Stuff